


Silent Hill AU - Mirror

by my_mutterings



Series: Silent Hill AU [1]
Category: Naruto, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Confused Nara Shikamaru, Delusions, Disturbing Themes, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insomnia, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mild Blood, Monsters, Nightmares, Paranoia, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Reflection, Team 10, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mutterings/pseuds/my_mutterings
Summary: Despite living with the Naras now, Ino still has trouble feeling the need to sleep and it doesn't help when she starts having visions beyond her understanding.





	Silent Hill AU - Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this originally started out as an idea/drabble, but now I wanna do a mini series of surrounding events that lead up to the main AU.
> 
> It might be awhile before I get anything else up, since I've been so busy as of late, but I'm hoping to work on this more in the future and I'm excited about mashing two of my favorite things together honestly. And it's gonna take lots of research. I can't wait to dive deeper into this!
> 
> Silent Hill is my favorite series and I just love Team 10 so much. I wanna do something big and fun for them (even if it's mostly angst) and I think seeing them deal with more normal, real world issues would be interesting territory so yeah.~
> 
> There also might be heavy focus on ShikaIno in this AU too honestly, so there's also that.

Ino dreaded the nights lately, being unable to sleep and never really made the effort to get ready for bed at a hurried pace. Whether she had school the next day or had free time during the weekend, she couldn’t bother herself with sleeping.

The insomnia had lessened after moving in with Shikamaru and his mom, but not by much. She couldn't shake away the feelings of resentment towards her own mother and it caused her an agonizing amount of grief.

After taking a hot shower, Ino had pulled on her night clothes that consisted of grey sweatpants and an orange long sleeve t-shirt. She brushed her teeth tiredly and rinsed her mouth out, watching the foam run down into the drain. As Ino turned to leave, she saw a glint of something in the mirror, behind the steam that covered it.

As she inspected the glass, she noticed that the reflection began taking on a reddened and darker tone. She blinked a few times, stared, and then swiped her hand across the mirror a few times to wipe the fog away so she could see.

What she saw instantly froze her. The reflection of the bathroom was unlit and dark in comparison to the bathroom she stood in and her own reflection was red, bloody, and grotesque.

Ino fell into a trance as she continued to gaze at the reflection, feeling disturbed as she subconsciously leaned in closer and suddenly the Ino in the mirror reached out, slamming her hands against the glass, as if on the opposite side of a window.

Ino jolted upright, breath hitching and eyes screwed shut.

When she opened her eyes again, Ino was startled to see another red and malformed reflection abruptly in the mirror to the right of her. As Ino shrieked and stumbled backwards into the wall, the mirror suddenly started to crack, red oozing from the fractures.

And then it completely shattered.

As the girl used her arms to shield her face from the flying glass, Shikamaru stood to the right of her, just in the doorway. He noted the light had still been on and that she hadn’t left the room yet so he came to check on her. There was no reaction from him when the mirror fell to pieces and Shikamaru eyed the partially foggy unfractured surface trying to figure out what suddenly got her so worked up.

He reached for her shoulder, “Ino, are you o-”

The girl flinched and moved away from him with a fearful look on her face and the boy quickly retracted his hand back. Shikamaru held both of his hands up in front of him, palms showing, and took a step back. “Whoa, Ino...I’m not gonna hurt you.”

She slid down the wall slowly, until she was sitting against it, damp hair pressed between her back and the flat surface. Ino felt her throat starting to burn and she covered her mouth, eyes suddenly widening. Her head started pounding and she felt like vomiting, but she managed to keep it down.

When she looked back up at the mirror, it was normal, unbroken. Not a single fracture in it. Not a hint of darkness. And then she remembered Shikamaru still standing in the doorway slightly confused and probably hurt from how she acted toward him.

As Ino became less tense, she looked over at her best friend standing there, his brows slightly furrowed and concern washing over his face. His hair was down for once and it distracted her only momentarily. Ino attempted to apologize, “I’m so sorry Shikamaru, I-”

She trailed off as her voice cracked and looked down, still in a panicked state. Ino dropped her face into her hands and let out a loud, frustrated wail. 

Shikamaru didn’t hesitate. He moved towards the girl, knelt down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay, you just worried me...” He bit at his bottom lip as he squeezed her. ”You wanna tell me what that was all about just now?” The boy set his chin on the top of her head.

Ino started trembling and Shikamaru could feel her tense up again.

She didn’t know what to say. And she surely didn’t want him thinking she was crazy. Or would he even think that? If anything, Ino didn’t want him worrying more than he already was. The blonde hummed as she buried her face into his chest, “You startled me.”

A half-truth. That was good enough.

Shikamaru rubbed circles into her back, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He knew there was more to it than she was letting on, but he didn’t pry. She’d already been through enough and if she didn’t wanna talk about it, he wasn’t gonna push her to do so.

Ino slumped further against her friend, groaning, and felt him lift his head up. “Are you okay?”

The girl let out a long, low hum. “Headache…” She turned her head so her cheek was now pressed against his chest and she curled up further into his embrace, mumbling softly. “It hurts.”

When Shikamaru loosened his grip, she felt a bit disappointed. She slumped against the wall again as he stood up and dug around in the medicine cabinet for some painkillers. Ino sluggishly stood up and moved towards the sink, taking the two pills he handed her, and downed them with some water from the faucet in her cupped hands.

She leaned on the counter with both of her hands supporting her and took in several deep breaths as Shikamaru rubbed her back. “It’s getting late, Ino…” He pulled his hand away and drifted toward the door. “You should try and get some sleep.”

Shikamaru knew she wouldn’t be able to. Finding sleep was hard for her and if she did find any, nightmares would intervene. Hopefully the medicine will help her find at least a few hours of rest.

Yoshino peeked in through the doorway with half lidded eyes, a hint of worry in her voice. “Everything okay you two? I heard Ino scream!”

The boy looked over to his mother. “I uh...startled her, sorry Mom.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Be more careful next time. Now get some sleep, both of you.” She tapped her foot a few times before patting Ino’s head, giving her a tired smile, and going back to her own room.

After Shikamaru and Ino left the bathroom, they headed down the hallway towards their rooms. Ino had been sleeping in the guestroom, which was right next door to Shikamaru’s room and she was thankful for it.

The dark haired boy turned to her before she entered her room. “If anything happens, you know where to find me okay?” He gives a half smile and ruffles her hair before returning to his own room and disappearing into it.

Shikamaru had laid there for a good half hour in the shadows, his own insomnia eating at him, when his door slowly came ajar. It was dark, but the faint light from the moon outside filtered in enough that he could see the glint of eyes peering in through the crack of the door.

“Shikamaru?”

He stared at the girl for only a moment before he scooted himself over and lifted the blanket up on the empty side of his bed. Ino sluggishly entered and left the door barely open behind her. She climbed into the open side of the bed and leaned against his arm.

Ino was caught off guard when Shikamaru reached over and grabbed the side of her head, pushing it up and onto his shoulder. His hand stayed put to keep her head supported and gently rubbed her scalp with the tips of his fingers.

Before drifting off to sleep, the girl mumbled tiredly. “Thank you…” Shikamaru hummed in response and closed his eyes.

Ino may actually get some sleep tonight, but the mirror was only the start of something much _bigger_...


End file.
